Jenie in a bottle
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Jenie is a street magician in the streets of New York. living comfortably in her one bedroom apartment, she was happy with her life, until a strange duo shows up Hell-bent on dragging her back into a world she left for a reason. Oc/Snape friendship,maybe a slow romance, possibly, but probably not. I do not own anything harry potter, it is all owned by JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
(Please note the Jenie is pronounced like Genie)  
Jenie stood in the warm Autumn breeze in the middle of a crowd of dumbstruck tourists, a she gazed down fondly at the floating glass marbles that currently danced around her feet. she smiled happily at the crowd and snapped her fingers, silently ordering to marbles back into their pouch, the marbles fall to thecool concrete, and rolled in neat single file lines in to he two small velvet bags that lay at her feet.

she was always careful when she did tricks like this, and always made sure to mess some small detail up, and payed off a crowd member to point it out, Sure it cost her a few bucks but it was worth it. 'And in three, two, one' right on time a member of her captivated audiance piped out, "She's a fake!" low mutters and gasps spread through the group like wild fire while Jenie pretended to be shocked at this sudden out burst. "Why don't you don't stop lying to these poor people?" She looked down at her feet, "I'm terribly sorry to all of you, but i believe it is time to reveal the truth," she pulled a small pair of sewing scissors, and cut a thread in between two marbles and all of them stopped in their tracks, some crowd members looked at her in disgust, some in curiosity. " Well, what were you expecting? REAL Magic?" Jenie excused her self, some of the crowd giggled at their own foolishness and began to leave the group, looking for new distraction and entertainment.

after gathering her gear , Jenie planned out her next location, "Miss?" something pulled and the skirt of her flowy skirt, Jenie turned to see a small girl of about seven of eight years of age gazing up at her in curiosity. "Hello, sweetie, what can I do for you?" "Was that Real Magic, you did?" the child asked, "Now what ever gave you that idea?" she asked the child, "Well Marry Poppins did something like you, and SHE said it wasn't magic, But I know it was," she smiled at the ground, "Can I tell you a secret little one?"the girl nodded quickly, "Well, some people don't believe in magic." the child looked shocked, "Why?" "Well, child, some people only believe in what they can see, hear, feel , or touch. and sometimes, they don't even believe in that, but if you keep believing there will Always be magic in the world." and with that she reached behind the child's ear and removed a small cloudy blue stone. "Here" she placed it in the girl's hand "And remember what I told you, Promise." the girl nodded and ran into the streets.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (It seems for some reason when ever I click on my story it takes me directly to chapter two and I'm not sure why so if you just go to the chapter selector and click "A little slight of hand that would be great. THANK YOU BUNCHES ENJOY THE STORY)  
Jenie closed her apartment door and set the bag on the table. She made enough to barely get by by working as a bookkeeper at a major law firm and after work if she got the chance, performed a few acts for curious tourists. Some times on her weekends off she got temporary jobs as assistants in cheap, corny magic acts, it wasn't much but she got by comfortably. It was much better than the alternative, going back to the life she once led, the life she left for a reason. a large body of fur rubbed up against her legs purring, "Hey, boy. Have any parties while I was gone?" she joked, the cat sat on her toe and meowed at her, "Alright, alright, keep your fur on." she muttered pouring some hard cat food into a bowl and some water in a saucer, and set them both on the floor by the counter. "Here, You Happy?" The feline purred contently and lapped up the water.

"What a conversationalist you are." she muttered, she glanced at the clock on the microwave, 6:41 pm. "Well I guess I might as well eat something to." she torn open a package of Ramen and filled a pot with water. As she waited for the water to boil, she turned on the TV to the news, "Boring," she switched the channel to Law and Order: SVU and set the noodles in the now boiling water. The TV provided back ground noise as she stirred the Ramen till it was soft and turned off the heat, then added the flavor packet. "MMMRRROOOWWWW" Hatter yowled at her feet suddenly, "Whats the matter Boy?" she looked down curiously at the cat, The cat stared intensely at the locked door and growled deep in his throat. She muted the TV reached for the metal baseball bat behind the fridge as the cat continued to growl hatefully, flicking his tail back and forth. Something told Jenie that someone, Some Thing, was on the other side of the door. The sudden sound of a passing Firetruck snapped her out of her trance, three knocks struck her door along this fast whispering from the other side. Jenie held the bat behind her back and took a deep breath a her walked slowly to the door.

She called to the other side, "Who is it?" "Some old friends of yours," the voice was elderly and slightly familiar. she peered through the peep hole in the door and nearly dropped the bat when she saw her visitors. Oh no no no no NO, I am NOT being dragged back into this again! she thought as she was about to say she didn't know them, "We know you're in there Jenie, And if you could kindly stop wielding the bat like serial killer and let us in, that you be grand." The man called back in. Damn, she mouthed silently, "And Jenie, It's not very ladylike to curse." Jenie opened the door slightly with out undoing the dead bolt, How did you get in here? did some one buzz you in?" she peeked through the crack in the door, "I'm afraid no my dear, though that might have been easier than having the ministry temporarily hook the floo network to your floor." "Are you alone?" she squinted at him, "Oh no dear, you see I have brought along a colleague of mine" "Fantastic." she said deadpanned and sarcastic, she closed the door and unhooked the lock, "Well come in if you must, people will wonder why you are out in the hall.&qu t;

"Thank you my dear, It's been too long hasn't in?" The elderly wizard and a younger man entered the room, "Yes Much too long," Jenie pursed her lips and raised and eyebrow," I take it from you darkened expression that you're not too glad I am here," the man chuckled gayly. she rushed to the kitchen," care for some tea, surly you've come a long way." she said quickly in a feeble attempt to change the subject. "Changing the subject will not solve the current problem Jenie, you know that" she set the kettle on the stove and bustled about the kitchen, "That doesn't mean I won't try Albus." she removed three cups from the cupboard and set them out, "You'll have to excuse the mess, I don't entertain much."

While Albus attempted to speak the Jenie and Jenie rushed around the 7'7 kitchen, the elderly wizard's colleague stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, "Meeooww" He looked down to see a grayish-black cat with long scruffy hair and a slightly shmushed face rubbing against his legs and purring, "Shoo." he shook his foot slightly to scare off the cat, but only succeeded in making it more determined to bug him.  
"Please at least consider coming back Jenie." Albus pleaded, Jenie crossed her arms and glared, "I'm sorry Albus, but my mind is set, I vowed never to reenter the Wizard world," Jenie turned her attention to the man in the living room, "Oh, I'm so sorry, How rude of me." she stuck out her hand, "I'm Jenie Carmichael," he took her hand, "Severus Snape, Pleasure" she smiled warmly. he continued to eye the cat discreetly as Jenie followed his gaze.

"Pssst." she hissed getting the cat's attention, " go on, Shoo," she lifted the cat with one foot and moved him away from the stranger, "sorry about him, he just like strangers." the cat darted behind the couch. Jenie turned back to Albus, "I'm sorry to disappoint you you but I really can't". She nodded respectfully, "Now if you don't mind it's getting late and I have work in the morning." Albus nodded and walked towards the door. "But Jenie, don't think that this is the end of it, see you soon." he winked "Come along Severus." Jenie shook Severus's hand once more , "It was very nice meeting you, and I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing." he just nodded and left. Jenie locked the door behind them and looked at her watch, 10:35, did she really spend that long talking to them?  
she walked to her room and peeled off her sundress, replaceing it with an old long ratty T-shirt. she checked the locks once more and headed to bed, Hatter was already curled up at the foot as she pulled the covers over herself, "Night Hatter" she murmured and fliped off the bed side lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
Jenie tapped at the keys on her keyboard while she sighed and stared at the computer screen before her. Being a book keeper/receptionist wasn't very hard for her but it was extremely dull. The phone rang loudly and echoed in against the marble floor and brick walls of the lobby, "Benwick & Co. Attorney's Office, how may I help you today?" she said, trying to sound a little hospitable. "Umhm, umhm, Yes sir, I'll direst your call." she put the caller on hold and dialed Mr. Callburn's, the co-founder of Benwick's, Office. " , there is a client for you on line one." she stated. "Yes thank you Jenie." the elderly man droned on the other end, She liked , he was always kind to her and made sure that she didn't over-work herself, which she would must likely do on a regular bases if not reminded that she couldn't run on just coffee and cereal bars.  
"Hello, Little Jenie." a snide arrogant voice pierced the calm silence of the work place. Jenie stiffened, "Hello Kevin. Late again I see" she greeted him coldly, "Oooh, such venom, I like that in a girl." he smirked and leaned against the oak bookcases, "How about you a take an early lunch?" He smirked and wink at her. She shoved a cabinet full of files closed and laughed cynically, "Kevin you and I both know that if you miss one more day of work you're going to get fired. Besides if I said no the other 15 times, what makes you think I'm going to say yes this time?" she settled her self back into her chair and started typing up an email for the Director of the firm.  
"Let's just say some office supplies has gone missing lately and and somebody, Let's not name any names, Might let it slip that you have come across a little money, if you know what I mean." he smirked knowing that he had her cornered. She might be thought well of in the firm but she was just a bookkeeper, who could very easily be replaced, "This is harassment!" she stammered indignantly. "Come on Jenie, one little date, that's all I want." Kevin grinned like at predator at it's wounded prey, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I promise, you'll enjoy it." she gasped as his hand moved to her ass and she shoved him off of her and distributed a sting slap to her offender's cheek. He moved toward her furiously, "You little ...!" he growled clutching his inflamed face, she backed her self against her desk and felt it for something to defend herself with, as her hand wrapped around a heavy glass paper weight. "S-stay back" she stuttered.  
The heavy glass doors of the entrance creaked open, and Jenie look at her savior, and then inwardly groaned when she saw who it was. It was the man from her apartment, but she decide to use this to her advantage. "Hello Honey! what are you doing here?" she pretended to be shocked, while Severus and Kevin both where genuinely shocked, as she run up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Please just play along I'll explain later." she begged quietly in his ear. He seemed to nodded slightly but still seemed shocked as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist stiffly.  
Kevin seemed very awkward at the moment as his face turned a radiant crimson, "how rude of me, Kevin this is my, um, boyfriend, um uh, Spencer." she lied through her teeth and prayed that Severus caught on to the act."Oh, look at the time, I better be getting back to work. Good seeing you honey." she stood on her tip toes and placed a peck on his cheek, "Meet me in the alley by Vacinni's dry cleaning, at noon." she whispered, "I'll explain every thing later." She grabbed his forearm and lead him to the door, then returned to her work place and smiled cheekily at Kevin who was positively dumbstruck. "You never told me that you had a boy friend." he whimpered, Jenie nonchalantly looked at her nails and pouted, "I don't see why I should share my personal life with you Kevin." he stared out the large glass windows, "He's pretty tall, isn't he." He gulped and loosened his tie nervously. "Yes I suppose he is." Jenie grinned evilly at the fact the Kevin, the local Sleazeball, was scared of her "Boyfriend".  
During her lunch break, Jenie took a cab to Vacinni's, and walked quickly to the alley that lined the right side of the building, hand ready on her pepper spray,She didn't like being on this part of town, but had a appointment to keep. "Hey stranger," she said to the figure leaning against the dirty brick wall. "I guess, I own you an explanation." she grinned sheepishly. "I would say so. Miss..." "Jenie" she filled in the blank. she sighed and looked at her black laces, "Look I'm starving, and there's a halfway decent bistro a few blocks way, and the Manager owes me a favor, How about we grab a bite and I tell you the whole crazy story." she tightened her oversize pea coat around her body as a cold blast of wind hit them from the side. "Anything to get out of this cold." he muttered, she laughed loudly "This isn't cold hon, this is a good old fashion New york Fall.&qu t;  
She walk out of the alley and turned around to face to stone still man behind her, "Oh come on, I don't bite that hard." she teased and stuck out her tongue. he stood, trying to decide whether or not to follow her, but seeing how he had no muggle money his hunger won out over common sense.  
"Hey, Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
The chime of small bell signaled their arrival at the practically empty bistro. Jeremiah Dasgupta was a good friend of Jenie's, after he chased off some creep that wouldn't leave her alone with a broom, threatening to call the cops, which she returned the favor by convincing her apartment superintendent to allow Jerry to pass out flyers out side the doors. "Jenie! It's been a long time!" the portly man in a stained apron boomed happily, "And whose your friend? finally start branching out did we?" Jerry eyed Snape and grinned hopefully at the woman who was not only his best tipper, but was practically part of his family. Jenie rolled her eyes, "No, not in the slightest, Actually you are looking at the man who helped get Kevin Shmit off my trail temporarily," Jerry growled, "That Kevin again, I swear one of these day that stupid smirk of his is gonna get him beat by God know who." the short man ranted waving his order book in the air, "well what can I start you and your "Friend" off with today?" he emphasized the word friend, "Just water for me thanks, what about you Severus?"  
She looked over at the man who until now was watching the exchange with a good deal for interest. "Oh um same for me please." he said quietly, not liking the attention he was receiving, He was a man who preferred to stay unnoticed. "Okay I'll leave you kids alone then." Jerry wandered back into the kitchens as the two tried to blend in with the other patrons. "So, that's the guy who owes you a favor." Snape stated blandly, feeling quite out of place with this woman, "Uumhm," Jenie hummed, "Okay so explanation time. You already met Kevin the local slimeball." she rolled out the story quickly making sure not to draw out what to her seemed a very boring story.  
"So thats it?" he raised an eyebrow, at the fact that she had told the story so easily like it was normal, but for her it was. "Yep that's why I told him you where my boyfriend." she said plainly. "so any questions?' she asked, "Only one, Why did Dumbledore drag me all the way the New York City, for you?" "that. Is an very good question. You see I to live in the.." she stopped and lowered her voice. "Wizarding world. but when the first magical war started, I realized I would be expected to do something that I swore never to do, I would have to pick a side, I know it must seem foolish but I had a family, I was the only Witch in my family in years, Both sides wanted me, because I was trusted in the ministry, I would have no problem getting information, But the Order wanted to keep me on their side," she paused and set her head on the cold glass window by the table, "I just wanted to get away from all the fighting, move my family and friends out of harms way, But the Dark Lord took that personally, One day I came back from work, and my home was destroyed, My husband and children had been killed." she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, "My dear Robert, he still had his arms wrapped around our girls, he died protecting them, the only one left was my sister, she had been driven mad." she wiped her eyes.  
"The next day I went to the Ministry of Magic and I begged them to let me leave to Wizarding world, But thy said If I where to leave, My memory would have to be wiped, I wouldn't remember a thing, my daughters, my husband, nothing. So I ran, I know it was cowardly, but I could live with me being able to remember my family, I snapped my wand my self, but I'm still able to do minor wandless magic, and the ministry has been hunting me ever since." she finished her story, "Jerry, he's a squib from a pureblood family, and acts as an informant for the ministry, The only reason I haven't been dragged away is because he constantly tells them that I'm not doing any harm." she closed her eyes ashamed that she had just poured her heart out to a total stranger, "I'm sorry, I should be telling you this, you've probably had it worse than I have, I've heard of you you know." she grinned bitterly, "The Infamous Severus Snape. some say you're a traitor, some say you're a hero. so which is it?" she prodded gently, "well, I'm definitely no hero, Miss Carmichael, But I' not as bad as I used to be." he mused plainly, "Just don't think you've ever go me figured out." "wouldn't think of it, from the tidbits I've collected, before I left, I can only tell that you live on your lies."  
"I better get back to work." she muttered "this was nice though, you know before I kind of ruined to moment." she grinned sheepishly and shook his hand. "Well It certainly wasn't Unenjoyable." he said, "Good Luck Ms. Carmichael, I have no doubt that we will meet again soon."


End file.
